Elias Salmonark
Ever wondered what happens when your loveable salmon gets turned into an evil water monster? This. Well, on the inside. He's still human, I guess... (Owned by YourFavoriteSalmon) Info Name: Elias Salmonark Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Spear, Javelin, Halberd Appearance: Elias is very tall, standing at 6'8. He's rather skinny, and has distrubingly colored eyes and hair. Strengths/skills: Very skilled with his preferred weapons, strong swimmer, very fast, good at drowning people. Weakness(es): Runs away from strong fires, poor land survival skills (however knows a lot about water survival skills), slow climber. Personality: Elias is unnerving at the least, and terrifying at the most. His favorite way of greeting someone is "I wonder how you'd look underwater, thrashing about while slowly drowning". If someone doesn't run away after hearing that, he'll comment on their bravery, but will end up saying even the most courageous panic once their air supply is suddenly smothered. The only way to socialize with him at all is if you reply something about drowning him, then he'll say "Great minds think alike." It is then Elias will be a creepy-cool, and will often make dark humour about impaling things with spears. However he is still very evil and cruel, preferring to slowly drown his victims if he has the time. If he doesn't, consider yourself lucky, as he'll probably impale you with a spear instead. He is patient with drowning things, savoring the moment. His only flaw of persona is sometimes enjoying it too much, and possibly allowing his soon-to-be victim's allies intervene. Backstory/History: Elias was the big boi from District 1. He was normal, no different looking than anyone else. He looked to be a good career in the future, when one day, he witnessed something life changing. One day when walking along, Elias witnessed A dark haired male drowning an attractive female. Elias enjoyed what he saw, and in an event, rushed and helped the male assist in drowning the girl. When the deed was done, Elias craved more, too far into the dark to come back into the light. His symptoms of drowning things began to show. He dyed his hair blue like water and his eyes gradually changed to a red color. He was growing abnormally in height as well, though this is probably due to Salmonark genetics. One day, a kid walked up to Elias, being a general jerk. "How's the weather up there? I hope it's a hail storm!" he said, cackling. Since drowning males wasn't a pleasure, Elias brushed off the crude comment, replying "It's about to rain blood." The kid didn't get the gesture, kicking Elias in the knee. Elias knew the kid was a threat to his true antagonism, so he whipped out a javelin, quickly stabbing the unaware kid. The kid screamed but it was too late, Elias had killed him. His girlfriend became worreid for Elias, but Elias didn't see her concern. Instead, he saw a beautiful girl who would look great screaming out air bubbles in terror as he killed her. It was that night Elias struck. Anne was swimming alone in her indoor pool. She dove underwater to see if she could reach the bottom. It was then Elias jumped in and yanked Anne by the hair. She screamed in terror, her screams muffled by the water. Elias held her under, enjoying her screams and cries. "Elias... please..." she cried, the water muffling it. "Don't kill me... I don't want to drown!" But Elias ignored it, eventually holding Anne off from air so long that she drowned. This was only the beginning... Interview Angle: Make comments about drowning the capitol in a tidal wave. Add some more to that statement as well. Bloodbath Strategy: Try to take it stealthy and grab spears, maybe capture a small female tribute for his first victim of drowning. Games Strategy: Capture weaker females and drown them and impale the others with spears at close and javelins from a distance. Token: A strand of hair... from his drowned GIRLFRIEND. Height: 6'8 Fears: Strong Fire... it's the bane of his existence (cause he's a water kinda guy). 'Alliance: Anyone else who likes to drown things... ' Victims Elias has a good amount of victims. Elias Angerrage: Formerly the evil salmon. Elias saw this and ended up killing Elias with a javelin. Anna Wave: Elias's former girlfriend. He ended up drowning her in her own pool at night. This was his first victim to drowning. Elias Angerrage.png|Elias Angerrage, former evil salmon. eliasgf.png|Anna Wave, Elias's former girlfriend and first of his victims to drowning. Category:District 1 Category:Males Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters